


Competition

by Iamtheoneandonly



Series: Sk8ter Boi [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, Skateboarding, danny and kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtheoneandonly/pseuds/Iamtheoneandonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Governor decides to put Danny's skills to good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Competition

The sound of high heels clacking into the office was what interrupted him from trying to phrase ‘blowing up a three warehouses’ in the best way possible so as not to get in even more shit than they already do.

 

He looks up to see the Governor standing in the middle of the office, she’s smiling which is a good sign that she _hasn’t_ come to her senses and worked out that letting Steve have free rein to do what he wants is a terrible idea.

 

But she’s obviously here for Steve so he goes back to his report and finally decides on just leaving out the bit about the three warehouses and just putting something vague about property damage instead. She doesn’t need to know. Being a busy lady and all that.

 

He’s interrupted from the paperwork by a knock at his door, it can’t be Steve because God knows the man has no concept of privacy or personal space, even worse now they’re dating. He looks up and gulps, seeing the governor standing patiently on the other side. Shit what’s he done?

 

“Come in” He calls with fake calm, silently going through everything he’s ever done since coming to Hawaii. He can’t think of anything that hasn’t involved Steve, maybe it’s about him instead.

 

She opens the door and closes it behind her, coming to sit in one of the chairs opposite his desk. He gulps again.

 

“Detective, don’t worry this isn’t about anything bad” She reassures.

 

Thank God for small miracles.

 

“…However, I do have a proposition for you” She continues, placing a folder on his desk.

 

“Okay, if it’s about Steve, I promise I’ve tried to reign him in but he’s impossible” Because if he’s going down, Steve’s so going be cushioning his fall.

 

She laughs, “No detective, I’m well aware of Steve’s _unorthodox_ ways, but they get the job done. This is actually for you to do something extra for the great state of Hawaii”

 

He resists the urge to go on a rant about the many and varied ways that Hawaii is _not_ great, but he figures that would be a terrible idea right now. He can always rant at Steve later.

 

“Okay, go on then” He waves his hand.

 

“So I’ve recently got word of some photos of you that have been making their way around the island…” She begins

 

“Ma’am, I promise that none of that was my fault, you need to blame-“ He tries to argue.

 

She holds up a hand to interrupt him, “As I said this isn’t anything bad, I’ve been approached by some community leaders who wanted to start up some sport clubs to keep the kids who are vulnerable to gangs or crime safe.”

 

It sounds like a good idea, but he’s not seeing how this connects with him and those bloody photos, “That’s…nice, but what can I do”

 

“We want you to teach them to skateboard” She states with that smile that all politicians do.

 

“What?” He’s speechless.

 

“Detective, I don’t think you quite know the reach of those photos, I think everyone on the island’s seen them, my PA has one on the notice board behind her desk. Anyway, people seem to love you and these kids will look up to you, you can stop them going into gangs, drugs or other crime.”

 

He takes a deep breath and mentally notes to throttle Steve later, “So you want me to teach a load of kids how to skateboard to keep them on the straight and narrow?” He asks, just to clarify.

 

She smiles again, and leans back in the chair she’s sitting on, “That’s exactly it, so what do you say?”

 

It’s not like he can say no, he’s seen young kids, maybe fourteen or fifteen, killed after joining gangs back in Newark. He’d do _anything_ not to have to see anyone else like that.

 

“I’ll do it, but as long as you don’t tell Steve, he’s got enough ammunition as it is. I don’t care what excuse you make up”

 

She smirks, “Excellent, you start next week at Hickam Skate Hanger, is there any equipment you’ll need?”

 

“Uh, well skateboards obviously, helmets and padding as well. I think that’ll be it” He says.

 

She stands and holds her hand out, which he takes, “We have a deal detective, I wish you luck. My office will be in contact.” she says and walks to the door, opening and leaving, walking back out of the offices with a determined step.

 

The others don’t even make it a minute before they’re all crowding in, wanting to known what she wanted. They’re all standing in front of his desk expectantly; he sighs and looks up at all of them.

 

“She just wanted to confirm some of my reports” he lies “mainly you’re antics Steven” He gives him a pointed look, trying desperately not to actually kill him. He’s nice to cuddle with.

 

Steve’s eyes narrow like he knows he’s lying, bastard but doesn’t say anything. Eventually they all pile out and he’s let off the hook… for now. God he has a feeling that Steve’s stalking tendencies are going to be making a return soon…

 

——————

 

Hickam Skate Hanger is, as the name suggests, a large hanger just outside the military base. It was obviously once used for the planes many years ago but it’s been converted into a pretty awesome skate park, if he does say so himself.

 

It’s blessedly cool inside, and he makes his way to the reception desk where a pretty native woman, dressed in a white tank top that shows off all her tattoos smiles widely at him.

 

“You must be Danny! Lani told me you’d stop by a bit earlier, I’m Nalani” Her voice has that gravelly tone that all skaters somehow master. 

 

Lani runs the community centre nearby, mostly for kids from poor backgrounds that don’t have anything to do and could easily be drawn into gangs. He’d met her for coffee last week to introduce himself and hash out what they were gonna do with the kids. She’d told him that most were about twelve or thirteen although some were a bit younger. It was all part of the Governor’s community outreach program. Trying to stop crime before it even started, smart.

 

He pulls off his shades, tucks them into his tee and leans against the counter as she talks, smiling and nodding where appropriate while she’s explaining everything.

 

“-and they’re not getting here for another hour but I’ve seen those photos and was wondering if you wanted to try out the ramps and stuff beforehand” She says, leaning over a bit more to show off her breasts.

 

He pulls away and rubs a hand against the back of his neck, “Uh, not that I’m not flattered or anything but I’m taken, and far too old for you”

 

She frowns for a moment before shrugging and smiling again, “Sure brah whatever, you wanna go or not?” She gestures to the near-empty hanger and then down to his board in his hands.

 

And he can’t exactly pass up the opportunity to do this without his stalker/boyfriend/boss/cause-of-death around to hound him. Steve currently thinks that he’s doing some liaison work for HPD and he’s amazed about how easily he took it, but to be honest, just the mention of paperwork has Steve running for the hills.

 

He smiles back at her and nods, “Sure, you gonna show me around?” He suggests, because she’s a nice girl and Lani said that they’ve all been dying to meet him. He’s pretending there isn’t a picture of him, shirt open and board resting on the ground, pinned up on the noticeboard behind her.

 

She grins back at him and magically produces her own board from beneath the counter, “You’re on, let’s go” She says, coming out from behind and practically dragging him inside.

 

He notices a few stares as they head up to one of the smaller ramps to begin, and he’s still not above killing Steve if it’s from those bloody photos. At least his family haven’t done anything awful, like send the VHS tapes he knows Matty would never let get thrown away.

 

He falls into the easy moves and relaxes as the board moves under him. It’s the first time he’s been out since he took up surfing (And Steve’s still forcing him out at ungodly hours at weekends to catch the best waves)

 

“Ho Brah! You got moves, ever thought about giving up the day job!” Nalani calls from where she’s leaning over her board, assessing him.

 

He glides up next to her and jumps off, picking up his board, laughing, “Nah, then who would be around to tame Steve? Trust me, he’s like a toddler with a gun”

 

She smirks and slaps him on the back, “How long you guys been married?” She jokes.

 

“Ha, if we were married then maybe I might actually get some courtesy occasionally. I’m more like the secretary he’s having an affair with”

 

Nalani wipes a fake tear from her eye, “Oh you poor man, how about I show you what one of the Governor’s lapdogs dropped off for you” She says taking his arm and guiding him back to the reception area where she dumps her board back under the desk and pulls out three large black duffle bags, placing them in front of him.

 

He pauses and she sighs, “You want an invitation princess? Or do you need to go do your hair again? I think we got some heavy duty shit back here”

 

Her and Steve would get on he thinks as he rolls his eyes at her and squats down to inspect the contents, ignoring the wolf whistle from Nalani, he already has to listen to Steve waxing poetic about his ass all the time. How do women even cope with this? 

 

Wow, the Governor’s really gone all out, inside the first bag is the boards, all still wrapped in their plastic bags. The second contains helmets of various colours and sizes and the third has padding, knees, elbows and hands. Also, in the bottom is a blank envelope with a post-it note stuck to it, ‘ _sign these’_. Is what is says in the Governor’s familiar scrawl. When he opens it, he’s expecting some legal bullshit he has to do. Instead it’s photos, about thirty copies of one of _those_ photos. It’s one of the tame ones at least, he’s fully dressed and up on the side of that pool, hand clutched to the base of his board.

 

He’s going to kill her, screw five-0 and her fucking good intentions, he’s going to kill her. After Matt and Steve of course. Chin and Kono can stay though. He likes them.

 

“Brah, you okay? I’d really like not to die” Nalani says nervously, taking a step away.

 

He takes a deep breath and reminds himself that he’s meant to _like_ Steve and he needs the job and the house. He stuffs the envelope at the bottom of one of the bags and zips them all up, hauling them up onto his shoulders.

 

“No I’m good, just having to deal with overgrown children all the time”

 

She raises her eyebrows, “You are aware of why you’re here?”

 

He chuckles and smirks, “Kids are fine, it’s adults who never grew up that I have a problem with”

 

“Ahh” She says in understanding, just as the door to the place opens and a harried looking women comes in, shepherding a group of sullen kids in front of her. Lani looks completely different to how she did last week, she’s changed her pretty white summer dress for faded jeans and a tank top. It’s obvious that these kids aren’t gonna be easy. But he’s been dealing with Steve for months, so it’s not like he hasn’t had practise dealing with difficult kids, they should see how Steve gets when you tell him that _no_ blowing up half of the docks is not allowed and _put that fucking grenade back in your pocket you animal_

 

Nalani quickly retreats to behind the desk as the kids branch out and reception area becomes loud and noisy. Lani manages to wrestle her way through to him and shake his hand, giving him a weak smile.

 

“Hey Danny, sorry for being late, look just a heads up, they’re all a little… difficult today but I’m sure you’ll be fine” She says with a pleading look, it’s clear this is important to her.

 

He offers a reassuring smile back and lets out a loud whistle to get everyone’s attention, the reception falls silent and all eyes turn to him. He surveys them all, most are dressed scruffily in worn clothes and beaten up trainers. They’re all giving him looks that range from curiosity and awe to open distrust. Not that he blames them, he was in the same position once upon a time.

 

“Okay so I’m Danny Williams, call me Danny, and I’ll be the one to hopefully teach you to skate. Okay so let’s get started and head through, anyone got any questions?” He calls out.

 

He sees one tentative hand go up, “Uh, sorry but my brother wanted me to ask for your phone number” The crowd parts to reveal a small girl, looking nervous.

 

He resists the urge to sigh and instead smiles politely, “Uh, okay so one rule, do not ask me for my number or anything else like that. Just please no” He says and most nod, although some look a little forlorn. Just fucking great.

 

They seem a bit more settled now and he heaves the three bags up onto his shoulders and heads out into the main part of the hanger, the kids and Lani trailing behind him.

 

Nalani’s been kind enough to cordon off a section of the beginners area for him to use and he dumps the bags on the ground. The kids form a semi-circle in front of him.

 

“Okay, so first things first, we’re gonna need some gear. So how about you all line up and I’ll get you all kitted out”

 

Lani ushers them into a resemblance of a line. The first kid looks about fourteen, dressed all in black and he hands him a black helmet to go with his board and padding. He introduces himself as Kai in a sullen tone. He can already tell he’s gonna be hard to win over.

 

He asks each one their names as he hands them their stuff, gaging their general mood and attitude. He leaves them to it to get kitted up, from personal experience kids hate to be coddled. They like to feel independent.

 

Once they’re all padded out and looking uncertainly down at their boards he starts the introduction. Basic stuff like form, pushing off and turning. 

 

He gives them a demonstration, and some of the distrust lessens as he glides around with ease on his board, coming to an abrupt stop in front of them. They’re looking reluctantly impressed and he smirk in satisfaction.

 

The rest of the session goes a lot better after that. The kids are street-smart and pick up the basics easily. It’s nice to see some of the older ones helping the younger kids. Lani as well is looking relieved and a lot more relaxed. He understands, rough kids can be hard to deal with. He has a brief flashback to his own misspent youth.

 

Still, he gets called haole more times than he can count, but it starts to lose some of the malice over the two hours. And it’s still better than being shot at on one of Steve excapades. Speaking of which, he should go check in with Super SEAL, and maybe alert the bank that the state of Hawaii may be needing a loan in the near future. He’s predicting at least three building destroyed.

 

“You know, for a cop, you’re not all that bad. Sure better than the pig who busted me for possession a few months back” Kai says to him with a smirk, flicking his fringe out of his face as he comes to a stop in front of him, picking his board up. The kid’s got skills, that’s for sure.

 

“Look Kai, don’t do drugs, it’s a bad idea. I speak from experience” He replies, watching as one of the girls stumbles but manages to catch herself before tumbling completely off her board.

 

“Brah, you did drugs? I call bullshit” 

 

“OD’d when I was fifteen, seriously, detox is not fun”

 

Kai looks down and shudders, “Never would have pegged you to do that”

 

He smirks and looks down at the kid, whose looking up at him with a mix of surprise and awe, “Why did you think I’m doing this? I was in your position once upon a time and I turned out alright”

 

Kai punches him in the arm lightly, “Bro, you got some mad skills on a board. My brother used to skate” He says, his voice dropping to a quitter tone.

 

“What happened to him?” He asks, and he has a feeling he knows what the answer was.

 

“Borrowed money from the Yakuza, just left one day and never came home.” Kai says, cocky demeanour replaced by one of sadness.

 

He places a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Gangs are bad news, you can do better than that, trust me” He encourages.

 

“Good luck finding a school that’ll take me” Kai laughs mirthlessly.

“I’ll make some calls, see what I can do. I got chucked out of three schools for fighting” He admits and Kai’s look of awe returns.

 

Their conversation is interrupted when Lani comes up to him, a grinning but confused Kono next to her, great. With his luck, Steve’ll be repelling through the roof any moment now.

 

“So this is what you’re doing. I thought that security gig was a bit suspect” 

 

“Please don’t tell Steve, whatever you do” He begs.

 

“He your boyfriend?” Kai asks with a laugh.

 

“You, go and help the others, the adults need to talk” He says and Kai winks at him before pushing off smoothly, leaving the three of them alone.

 

“Nah, he gave us the rest of the day off, he looked a bit like a kicked puppy when you left”

 

Lani’s looking between them curiously as he replies, “Aww, is big bad Navy SEAL missing me?”

 

Kono laughs and slaps him lightly on the shoulder, “Oh come on! You know how fragile masculinity is”

 

He nods and shurgs, “Fair point” He agrees, “Anyway, what exactly are you doing here?” He asks and she smiles.

 

“Lani called me, said there was a very cute guy here teaching kids to skateboard. But you’re very taken and I don’t think Steve’s above taking me out.”

 

Lani’s looking a little guilty, “Uh, if I knew you were taken…” She says and he waves her off.

 

“No problem babe, I’m sure there’s plenty of people out there who be more than willing to go out with you”

 

Kono laughs and grabs his arm, “You can be my gay best friend and wingman Danny!” She cries.

 

He rolls his eyes and nails her with a look, “ _Bisexual_ Kono, I am _bisexual,_ there’s a difference”

 

“Sorry brah, bisexual best friend sounds better anyway, it flows, you know?”

 

He doubts he will ever understand the natives, everyone’s crazy and he swears he’s the only sane person on this fiery pit of hell. Except maybe his ex-wife and Grace, they’re both pretty level headed.

 

“Uh Danny, I think you’ve got a little problem” Lani suddenly says nervously, tugging at his arm and pointing to one of the ramps.

 

Oh fuck, Kai’s up there, looking like he’s about to attempt it. All the others have gathered around and are looking up at him.

 

He sighs deeply and vows to kill Steve later, just on principle, because he knows that there’s always some way to link this all back to him.

 

He knows that yelling probably won’t work, so he approaches slowly and casually, putting on a mask of indifference.

 

“Hey Kai! You wanna come down from there?” He calls up, may as well try niceties first.

Kai shakes his head resolutely, “You gonna come up here and get me?” He challenges, taking a step closer to the edge of the ramp.

 

“Nah, if you want to go ahead and break your neck, be my guest. You signed the wavier, so it’ll be your fault” He calls back up.

 

Kai looks uncertain for a moment at his casualness, “I bet I can do it”

 

He rolls his eyes, “Oh come off it Kai! You’ve had all of one hour on a board, don’t delude yourself” He figures that he’s got to be as blunt as possible.

 

Kai finally seems to get it and takes a step back, sitting down and sliding down the ramp back to ground, he lets out a small sigh of relief and goes over to where he’s still sitting down, looking remarkably like Steve does when he gets told off for using excessive force.

 

“Don’t be an idiot, it doesn’t suit you” He says, offering a hand for Kai to pull himself up.

 

“Yeah, sorry about that” Kai mutters, looking genuinely upset

 

“Apology accepted, but lets keep off the Tony Hawk impressions for now. Maybe in a few weeks”

 

He sends him off to the rest of the group and turns back to Kono and Lani, who both have looks of utter shock on their faces.

 

“Danny” Kono says slowly, “Ever thought of going into negotiation, your pretty good at it”

 

He laughs and slaps her on the back, “Months of dealing with Steve babe, he’s not exactly the easiest to handle. Think of a stubborn toddler with a gun and SEAL training”

 

They both laugh and he leaves them to go back to the kids who have surrounded Kai, he’s smirking and waving his arms around wildly. Girls sure do love a bad boy, if the looks they’re giving him are any indication.

 

“Hey! Listen up” He yells and they all quieten down and turn to him.

 

“Sorry guys, but times up!” He says and they all groan, which he figures is a good response.

 

They seems reluctant to return the kit, but they don’t come from a great area and theft’s a real issue.

 

Lani thanks him profusely as she ushers the kids, who are much calmer are happier than they were when they came in. He’s left standing in the reception area with Kono and Nalani. 

 

“Wow brah! You’ve got the patience of a saint, here, I’ve got some drinks” She says to them from behind the desk, pulling out ice cold beers from somewhere. 

 

He and Kono take them gratefully, drinking in silence for a while. It’s late afternoon and Steve’ll probably be wondering where he is soon. Oh well, he’s a big boy and can look after himself. He’s probably tracking the device he put on the Camaro. Well, it’s actually on some random patrol car now. He’s not the only one who can do covert.

 

“So Danny, I’ve never actually seen you on a board, except the photos” Kono remarks suddenly, a glint to her eye. He already knows where this is going.

 

He places down his bottle with a sigh and picks up his board from where he left it leaning against the desk, “Come on then. Only because I know you won’t shut up about it until I do”

Kono beams at him and claps her hands, bodily dragging him back into the main hanger. 

 

He starts small, working up to some of the bigger ramps. It’s a bit of a power trip to see her enthralled face as he tackles the larger ramps. He skids to a stop in front of her, winking.

 

“Wow, you know, I kinda wish I hadn’t left Steve up there at the villa that day. Maybe I would’ve gotten to you first” She says.

 

“Babe, I am far too old for you and I think Chin would actually kill me” He replies and she shrugs continuing to watch him go around for a few more minutes.

 

“Okay, how about you have a go? I thought about bugging Steve but then I thought it would be better, if there was something we can do that he can’t. His ego needs to be reduced a little”

 

She laughs and nods, willing stepping onto his board and listening to him. It’s a reverse of when they went surfing and she’s just as good student as teacher.

 

With all her surfing experience, it’s not hard for her to pick it up. She’s fearless as well and he has her going over some of the smallest ramps at the end of an hour. She’s beaming when she stops in front of him.

 

“Huh, it is a lot like surfing. I think I might have to come back here sometime” 

 

He grins, “We’ll have you up on pro circuit in no time babe” 

 

It’s early evening by the time they come out and he groans at the thought of dealing with the traffic. He waves Kono goodbye and climbs in the Camaro. He’d left his phone in here and switches it on. Predictably there’s a few missed calls and some texts, all from Steve.

 

He throws it on the backseat and sets off toward home. Slightly regretting staying so late. Now he has to face evening traffic and the Steve inquisition when he gets back. He’s so glad it’s a Friday and he can sleep in tomorrow. Steve and surfing be dammed.

 

Luckily at the mention of doing paperwork all afternoon, Steve quickly drops the subject and goes back to where he’s cooking steaks on the grill. Well, cooking might be a bit far, caveman is more accurate, applying fire to meat. Very Steve.

 

By some miracle there are no more questions as to his whereabouts over the afternoon, although the tracker on the Camaro does get a mention and he adds a month to Steve’s banned time from his car. Just to shut him up.

 

It works.

 

——————

 

It’s their third session when Lani approaches him carefully, she’s got a piece of paper in her hand. And he can instantly tell he’s not going to like her idea, but he’ll go along with it anyway because he likes her.

 

“So Danny, there’s a competition here next weekend” She says conversationally.

 

He sighs and sends Kayla off again from where he’d been adducting her helmet, he stands and faces her.

 

“That’s nice” 

 

“And I was thinking you should participate. The kids would really enjoy it I think” She says and damn, she knows that he’s a sucker for them. Women are manipulative like that.

 

“Urgh fine, I’ll do it, where do I sign up?”

 

She smiles widely and hugs him, “No need, Nalani’s already put you in”

 

“Did I even have a choice?” He asks wearily.

 

“Nope” She replies smugly, and walks off back to where she was.

 

He’s lucky that Steve’s away at some Navy training thing for the next week, so he isn’t there to question why he’s spending every spare minute he had practising like mad at the hanger. Nalani appoints herself as his coach, motivator and all round ball-buster. Kono comes too sometimes, armed with her own board. And as much as it’s hard work, it’s nice to spend time with them.

 

Since Steve’s away; Chin and Kono come to watch him, along with Lani and all the kids. He appreciates the support as he straps on his pads and buckles his helmet. The hanger’s packed today, and it’s amazing just how many people fit inside. He easily spots his friends from the top of the ramp and offers a little smile and wave. Kono’s got her phone out and he has a feeling that she’s gonna end up blackmailing him with the footage. That woman could take over the world if she wanted.

 

The course wasn’t huge but it was tough. Designed by a group of pro-skaters. Nalani, in her infinite wisdom, had entered him in the pro competition, and although it wasn’t impossible for him, he was a little unsure as to his level of skill. He’d already seen a few of the people before him stumble and fall.

 

But, it wasn’t as if it was a huge deal. Yes, it would be nice to win, but he has a job and really got bullied into this.

 

The marshal at the top of the ramp, checks his clipboard, confirms his name and gives him a nod to go. He nods back and places his board on the edge of the ramp. It’s now or never.

 

When the buzzer goes, he drops onto the ramp with ease. Then it’s an exhilarating few minutes of the wind rushing through his hair and navigating the course, like he’d practised. He pays no attention to anything other than the board under his feet and the obstacles in front of him.

 

He crosses the finish line with a smile, coming to a stop and jumping off his board, panting heavily. Kono, the saint, is there with a bottle of gatorade and a towel. He’s a little shaky as he looks up at the screen to see his score.

 

He can’t quite believe it when he sees it come up, only Kono’s screaming in his ear brings him out of it. They’re only halfway through the competition but right now, he’s in first place. And set to win the jackpot, five thousand dollars. Holy shit.

 

Of course, that’s when a picture of him flashes up. Not a recent one of course, because why the hell would life ever be nice to him?He figures that Nalani and Kono have been conspiring together. 

 

“So Danno, this is what you’ve been doing while I was away”

 

He freezes and turns, horrified look on his face, because there is Steve, SuperSEAL himself, still dressed in his uniform. He’s looking impressed with a wide smile on his face.

 

Kono wisely grabs his arm and drags him back into the crowd, for which he’s thankful, since it probably isn’t a great idea to murder someone in a public place. He can wait until they get home.

 

Steve’s put out of his mind while the others all surround and congratulate him. Kai hugs him and Chin offers a manly backslap. 

 

“I swear I had no idea about Steve, it’s all his fault” Kono says suddenly and he brushes her off.

 

“Don’t worry, I don’t blame you, I still have no idea how the hell he found me though”

 

“Well why don’t you ask him yourself” She points out, indicating behind him.

 

He turns to see Steve standing a few meters away, sheepish look on his face. He close the distance between them and touches his arm gently.

 

“Are you planning to kill me?” Steve asks him fearfully.

 

“Yes, but trust me, that’s nothing new. By my count, you’d be dead about ten times over” He replies and Steve looks relieved, “Of course, that doesn’t mean you’ll ever be allowed behind the wheel of my car ever again” He adds and Steve looks crestfallen.

 

No one’s paying attention to them now, all focussed on the next competitor, so Steve takes the opportunity to swoop in and plant a kiss on his lips, which is just mean, because Steve _knows_ what that does to him. He’s helpless but to grab onto Steve perfectly formed biceps and hold on for dear life as Steve snakes one hand to support his neck and the other to the small of his back, dipping him down.

 

Steve looks just as wrecked as he feels when he pulls back, eyes blown wide and lips bright red and bruised, “God I’ve missed you Danny, that’s why I had Cath find your car on sat imagery” He breathes.

 

Steve must think that kissing his brains out somehow makes him incapable of registering that Steve has, _again,_ used military tech to track him. Taking stalking to a whole new level.

 

He slaps Steve as hard as he can around his face, sending his boyfriend reeling back, shocked look on his face as he clutches a hand to his cheek, “Danny, what the fuck?!” He cries.

 

He grabs Steve’s top and hauls him close, trying to look as menacing as possible, “Look here Steven, if you ever use technology to stalk me again, I swear to God they’re gonna need to it to find your body. Now you’re gonna let me call the lovely Catherine, who you have exploited for far too long and let me tell her never to let you have any more favours, ever, unless it’s with my permission” He hisses out and Steve looks genuinely scared.

 

He lets him go when Steve nods back at him weakly. He turns away to watch the course again, actual aware of Steve standing awkwardly next to him. In the end he takes pity on him and moves closer, letting Steve wrap an arm around his shoulder and kiss the side of his head. He’ll forgive him, eventually.

 

He has no idea how no one else managed to beat him time and faults, leaving him at the top of the leader board with only one person left. He’s not even surprised to see it’s Nalani, if anyone can beat him, it’s her. She looks menacing with all her tattoos on show in her tight black tank top, emblazoned with flames. Her skinny jeans are all ripped up and he trainers look like they’ve seen better days.

 

She’s a natural on the board, carving her way through the course like it was meant for her. It’s unlucky that she stumbles at the last ramp, not taking it with quite enough speed and having to bail or face-plant. He hisses in sympathy as she picks herself up and climbs back on to finish.

 

Still, with only one slip up and an excellent time, she places in second and the crowd around them erupts in cheers as he’s pushed to the front. Nalani offers him a hand up onto the stage and he climbs up next to her. The guy who came in third looks mighty pissed to have been beaten by a woman and a haole, but he pays him no mind. Steve’ll probably deal with him later. The guy’s overprotective like that.

 

He accepts the large trophy and check, beaming with pride. He can Steve from down in the crown capping and whooping, Kono on his shoulders. He looks smug as fuck, like it’s the most amazing thing that his boyfriend just won some skateboard competition. Such a goof.

 

It’s Kono who insists that they go out for drinks to celebrate. Everyone comes, including Lani and Nalani. Naturally, he has to pay for drinks, but the place they’ve picked isn’t one of the ridiculously expensive clubs in the centre of Honolulu, some out of the way place only the locals know.

 

He does take great delight in making Steve do shots with him. He’s lost his shirt…somewhere between here and the skate hanger. And to be honest, he doesn’t care, because Steve looks hot as fuck in just his camo cargos and boots, dog tags around his neck.

 

It’s then that a very tipsy Steve saunters up to him, stumbles more like and presses up against his side.

 

“Heeeyyyy baby!” He slurs loudly, making him vow to kill Kono later. If it comes to it, he’s only saving Chin.

 

He’s only had a few beers and one tequila shot, meaning all he’s feeling is a little buzzed.

 

“Hello Steven, how about you stop sobering over me and go sit down like a good boy.” He says and Steve pouts in a way he refuses to admit is cute.

 

“N-not a d-dooooog!” Steve protests, putting up no fight as he’s pushed into a chair. Naturally he gets pulled down onto Steve’s lap and has to slap Steve’s hands away from groping him. Damn horny SEAL.

 

Kono’s not much better off and comes sidling up to them, spilling half her drink on him and Steve.

 

“Ho Brah! You should get a room” She yells, loud enough for everyone to here and look their way. 

 

Steve starts laughing while he blushes furiously, placing a sloppy kiss on the side of his face.

 

“Dannooooo, let’s dance” Steve says suddenly and the whole crown erupts in cheers. Then the music gets turned up loud and he loses himself in the mass of bodies pressed together in the centre of the room. Steve’s protecting him with his beefy arms locked around him, head resting on his shoulder. They’re swaying and to be fair, he’s not sure Steve’s up to much else, as drunk as he is.

 

They stumble back into the house in the early hours, having left the Camaro in the lot at the bar and taking the cab. He’d left Kono with Chin to deal with and hopes that she’ll really regret ever drinking in the morning.

 

Seems alcohol completely destroys any higher brain function Steve has, not that he had that much to begin with. As soon as he’s yanked off his trained and dumped them somewhere near the door, his view swings upside down as Steve goes all caveman on him and bodily lifts him up the stairs.

He lands on the bed with an oomph, but any hope of some reunion sex is dashed when Steve face plants next to him, cargoes pulled down to his ankles and boots still on. After a moment he hears loud snoring coming from his partner and laughs at the sight. A totally passed out Steve, lying haphazardly on the bed, arms and leg dangling off the edge.

 

He snaps a few photos just for blackmail purposes and then, because he’s the most amazing boyfriend ever, sets about undressing him down to his boxers and lugging the idiot fully onto the bed and under the covers. Steve doesn’t rouse the entire time, which just goes to show that SEAL senses are easily taken down by a few tequila shots. Which is valuable intel.

 

He slides into bed next to Steve after he’s undressed and washed up. And it’s easy to drift off to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, along with the soft snuffling sounds coming from the man behind him.

 

—————

 

He wakes up disoriented and in the dark. It takes him a moment to see that the bathroom light’s on the there’s the unmistakable sound of retching coming from inside. Seems SuperSEAL can’t hold his liquor. He feels a bit sorry for Steve and decides to go get him some nice painkillers and a glass of water, because he’s a charitable guy. And after this, he can pretty much weasel whatever he wants out of Steve.

 

The man does pretty much worship him from where he’s hugging the toilet bowl, gratefully downing the water and the two tablets he hands him. 

 

But it’s six in the goddam morning and they only went to bed about four hours ago, so he leaves Steve to his misery and goes back to sleep, wrapping himself in the covers and revelling in his blissfully comfortable and not-hungover state.

 

When it finally becomes an appropriate time to be leaving bed, he gets awoken by a sorry-looking Steve, who looks far better than he deserves in an old pair of ratty sweatpants and nothing else. The bags under his eyes aren’t too bad and he’s not wearing sunglasses, a sure sign that there’s probably no alcohol left in his system. Or anything else for that matter.

 

He’s carrying a tray with a steaming plate and mug. It smells delicious and he’s willing to reduce Steve’s sentence by a month if it tastes just as good.

 

“Morning Danno!” Steve says cheerily, placing the tray down on his lap as he tugs a hand through his messy hair. The fact that a hangover Steve still looks as fresh as a daisy at ten in the morning is so not fair.

 

“Mmm- Mornin’ babe” He mutters back as Steve rounds the bed and climbs in again, pressing close against his side.

 

He digs into the pancakes with a gusto, and they’re good, with proper unhealthy chocolate chips and syrup. As soon as he gets Steve to give up the kale shakes and butter coffee, he’ll be fully house broken.

 

“So” Steve says suddenly and he can tell he’s probably in for some Steve grovelling.

 

“Yes babe?” He replies sweetly.

 

“Uh, well, firstly I’d like to say sorry for stalking you, and that I’ll never do it again.” Steve says quietly, “Unless your life was in danger” he adds with a smirk.

 

He’ll take it, and shrugs, continuing with his breakfast, “I forgive you Steven, only because I can’t kick you out of your own house and you’ve been punished enough..for now”

 

It must’ve been the right thing to say because Steve almost pushes him off the bed in his haste to lean over and kiss him, “Does that mean I get to drive your car again?” He murmurs against his mouth.

 

“No” He replies just as quietly and opens his eyes to see Steve looking back at him in shock.

 

“That’s mean Danno” 

 

He laughs, “Still my car babe, and you have that lovely truck of yours”

 

“Fine whatever, how about we go surfing?” Steve changes the subject, obviously knowing it’s a lost cause.

 

How Steve can be hungover one minute and want to do exercise the next, is beyond him. But he’s still kinda high on elation at winning the competition and can’t really say no to Steve’s boyish excitement.

 

He gets an email from Kono later that afternoon with an image attachment. He’s fearful to open it and takes a quick peek around to check that Steve hasn’t snuck up on him. Thankfully he still appears to be out buying groceries, although last time he let Steve out on his own he came back with a new handgun. So maybe not supervising him wasn’t a good idea.

 

Nevertheless the clicks on it and covers his eyes as it loads, he spreads them a bit to see that it’s not that bad. Quite sweet actually. It’s clear that she’s taken it from inside the bar while they were out on the terrace at one point. Steve’s got one arm around him and it looks they’re admiring the ocean view as the sun sets. Truth was, Steve decided in his drunk stupor that he wanted to go for a swim, and had grabbed him in an attempt to persuade him what a good idea it was. 

 

Maybe he’ll get it framed at some point, it is a nice picture. He’s interrupted by Steve coming bustling through the door, laden with grocery bags. He’d go and help, but he quite likes the view as Steve stretches up to put things in the cupboards.

 

“So Danny” Steve says conversationally as he’s putting away the bacon in the fridge, “What are you gonna do with the money?” He asks.

 

“Hmm” He thinks out loud, “I guess I could buy some new ties, but I have a feeling you’d end up using them as kindling. I should buy myself and new board and maybe a membership to the skate park? Other thank that I have no idea”

 

Steve hums his agreement as he finishes putting everything away and comes to sit opposite him, “You still gonna help out there? Kono told about what you’ve actually been doing on Friday afternoons”

 

Traitor, “Why not? They’re good kids who just come from the wrong side of the tracks”

 

Steve smiles, “You’re such a sucker for kids”

 

He shrugs, it’s true, he likes kids and can’t stand when cases involve them. That and dogs.

 

Suddenly an idea comes to mind, “I think I know what I’m gonna do with the rest of the money!” 

 

Steve looks a little scared, “Uh- I’m worried” 

 

“Lani was the person who originally encouraged me to enter the competition. She runs the youth centre. I’ve seen the building, and it’s little more than a glorified shack. They deserve the money”

 

Steve nods, impressed, “That’s a really good idea! See, I bet you don’t hate Hawaii as much as you say”

 

He frowns, “Good point, maybe I’ll donate it to fund a decent pizza place instead”

 

Steve gives him a look, “Very funny Danny” He deadpans.

 

“I know I am babe” He winks, laughing.

 

—————————

 

He’s never been one for big fanfare, being a nice person shouldn’t get all the hype it does. He deposits the money straight into her account and sends her a quick memo to inform her. She doesn’t reply for ages. He’s waiting in his office, staring at his phone, waiting for her to contact him.

 

She calls him an hour later, near crying with emotion. She goes on about what she can do to improve the centre and all the new stuff they can get. He indulges her and speaks in the appropriate places. It’s sweet and makes him feel all fluffy and warm inside, although he’ll deny it to his dying breath. Manly fuzziness, very manly.

 

When he hangs up, Steve’s standing at the door, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed casually and a soft smile on his face.

 

“You’re such a sucker for kids Danno”

 

He smirks, “Why do you think I let you get away with half the shit you do?”

 

Steve doesn’t rise to the bait and instead walks in and sits on his desk, smile still firmly fixed in place, “Anyway, I wanted to ask you something”

 

He waves his hand for Steve to continue, “Ask away, babe”

 

“Can I come and watch you on Friday? I mean, if you want”

 

He has to applaud Steve for his lack of stalkerishness and actually giving him a choice. He grins, “Sure, of course you can, I’ll make sure they have a helmet and some pads in your size”

 

Steve’s face freezes, “Wh-what? Danno, I meant just watching you”

 

He laughs, “Nope, if you wanna come, you gotta participate”

 

Steve pouts before humphing and nodding reluctantly, “Fine, I’ll be subjected to humiliation, but only because I love you”

 

He grins mischievously and starts plotting.

 

——————

 

“Right guys, this is Steve, please be somewhat nice to him, he’s my boss”

 

“Is he the guy you bitchslapped last week?” Kai calls out.

 

He laughs, “Correct, now, on that note, please do not slap him, if you feel to need to hurt him, like I _so_ often do, aim for the shins. He always wears cargoes so it won’t show up”

 

Steve scowls but stays silent, probably still pissed off about the bright pink padding and helmet he’s wearing.

 

“Anyway” He continues, “I think it’s always good to do a little peer reviewing. You’ve all come far enough to be able to spot your mistakes and correct them. Now I want you all to watch Steve and tell him what he’s doing wrong” He says and he can feel Steve regretting ever deciding to come. But hell, he figures a little payback is in order.

 

All the kids look ecstatic to be able to hurl abuse at a Navy SEAL and as Steve sets off, slowly and cautiously, he waits with bated breath for the first comments.

 

Naturally, it’s Kai who starts the ball rolling, saying how his foot position is wrong. Steve corrects it without much trouble. It descends into chaos from there though, everyone joining in until Steve, predictably, falls off.

 

He pops back up, uninjured and comes back to them scowling and pouting, muttering curses.

 

“Well done, now that my partner’s humiliation is complete, you can all go and do what you want,” He says, “stay in this area and keep together though.” He adds as they all disperse.

 

Steve forcibly rips off the helmet and pads, dumping on the floor in a proper toddler tantrum.

 

“That was mean Danny”

 

He smiles falsely, “I’m doing the islands a favour by taking your ego down a peg or two. At the rate it was growing, we’d need to move into bigger offices”

 

Steve scowls again and mutters something about getting a drink before stomping off. He laughs at his retreating back before Lani comes up to him, smiling sweetly.

 

“I never really got to thank you in person Danny” She says softly, enveloping him in a hug.

 

He wraps her arms back around her before they pull away, “It’s really nothing, you were the one who told me to do it, I wouldn’t have even won if it wasn’t for you”

 

“You’re so humble Danny, not all men are like you”

 

“I try babe, now have you actually decided what you’re going to do with it?”

 

“Yes, we’re planning to do up the centre and make it larger and more stable. It was falling down in some places. We also want to paint a large mural on the side.”

 

“I’m pleased for you, I hope that it all goes well. If you need any help, me and SuperSEAL would be happy to lend a hand. He has this huge truck you could use” He suggests.

 

“I’ll bear that in mind” She says with a nod.

 

Steve’s mood brightens considerably when he return with a kale protein shake for himself, a strawberry one for him and a pineapple one for Lani. They slurp in silence as the watch the kids, all having spilt off into smaller groups, attempt different obstacles.

Of Course Kai is on one of the larger ramps with his friends. He’s happy to see that he looks happier and less rough around the edges. It seems that school’s done him wonders. It had taken a day’s worth of phone calls and getting the Governor involved to get him into a high school on the other side of Honolulu. It was a bitch to get to and he was there on a trial basis, until he could prove that he wanted to be there and try.

 

So far, all he’s heard are good things. He’d had some trouble settling in, but now he’s got new friends and all his teachers are pleased with his progress. Lani’s also noticed the remarkable difference, his remarks have less sting and more tease in them, and he’s stopped being so hostile towards everyone. He’s just happy to have helped the kid, otherwise, it was likely he’d be one of the ones dead on the streets before he hit twenty.

 

The thought sobers him until Steve goes all possessive boyfriend on him and slings one arm around him, pulling him close. Lani ‘awws’ at them and winks. Kai makes a rather ruder sound.

 

Make that twelve times he’s going to have to kill Steve

 

————————

 

He needs to start keeping a tally, or he’s going to lose track.

 

The latest way that Steve has gotten himself a new death wish, is with the mural. A relatively innocent idea, except that Lani came up with the great idea of them painting each other.

 

He’d gotten Lani herself and he'd painted her in the pretty, white summer dress that she’d first met him in. He’d gone out a bit and added a lei and some flowers in her hair as well. All in all, he was pretty proud of himself for it.

 

The problems came when Steve had gotten him, (and he is convinced that Steve rigged the draw somehow). Now, at first, he’d help out some hope that Steve would not do something stupid. Of course, that was a stupid notion.

 

So Steve had used a picture to base his painting off. And it’s not hard to guess which one he used. Yes, a nice topless one, him posing with his board, hair slicked back even more than he usually does now.

 

It had come out quite nicely though, but to be fair, being a caveman had probably prepared Steve for painting on walls his whole life. Still, didn’t mean he wasn’t dead.

 

The only saving Grace in this whole thing was that Kai had gotten Steve. And being the amazing lis he was, had made sure to include the pink helmet and padding he wore that day at hanger on his painting. Steve pouts when he sees it and he can’t stop laughing.

 

The whole thing looks honestly ridiculous, but it suits the place. Everyone’s taken the absolute piss out of whoever they had painted and it looks hilarious. 

 

Lani thanks them both profusely for all the help they’ve been. He’d forced Steve to put his nice shiny truck to good use and help transport various building materials. And because he was so good at it, (read: extremely hot in a sweaty tank top lifting heavy pieces of timber), he’d even been so kind as to reduce his time by a whole two months. Which means that it’d only be three years until he was allowed to drive it again. Hopefully long enough for Steve to give up and just let him drive it.

 

Boy, he had no idea what he had coming.


End file.
